The present invention relates generally to plumbing fixtures and, more particularly, to a faucet including a waterway assembly fluidly coupled to a valve assembly.
Single handle faucets typically include mixing valves that control the flow of both hot and cold water to a delivery spout. These faucets have found wide acceptance and are commonly constructed such that a handle or knob is movable in distinct directions to adjust the temperature (i.e., the mix of hot and cold water) and the flow rate of water.
As with any fluid delivery device, it is desirable to provide a mounting assembly that prevents water leakage below the mounting deck. The present disclosure provides a valve mounting assembly including a sealing arrangement configured to prevent water leakage below the mounting deck.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluid delivery device includes a waterway assembly defining a longitudinal axis and having a first fluid transport component, a second fluid transport component, and an interface member coupled to an end of the first fluid transport component and an end of the second fluid transport component. The fluid delivery device further includes a valve assembly fluidly coupled to the interface member of the waterway assembly, the valve assembly having a first port in fluid communication with the first fluid transport component, a second port in fluid communication with the second fluid transport component, and a movable valve member configured to control the flow of water through the first port and the second port. A primary seal is positioned intermediate the waterway assembly and the valve assembly, the primary seal being configured to provide a fluid seal between the first fluid transport component of the waterway assembly and the first port of the valve assembly and a fluid seal between the second fluid transport component of the waterway assembly and the second port of the valve assembly. A secondary seal is positioned laterally outwardly from the primary seal, the secondary seal being configured to sealingly couple to the interface member of the waterway assembly.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a waterway assembly includes an interface member having a first surface and a second surface, a first opening extending into the first surface, and a second opening extending into the first surface. A first seat is supported by the interface member and is configured to sealingly engage a face seal, and a second seat is supported by the interface member and is configured to sealingly engage a radial seal.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluid delivery device includes a holder, a waterway assembly having an interface member supported by the holder, a hot water inlet tube having a first end fluidly coupled to the interface member and a second end configured to be fluidly coupled to a hot water supply, and a cold water inlet tube having a first end fluidly coupled to the interface member and a second end configured to be fluidly coupled to a cold water supply. A valve assembly includes a hot water inlet port in fluid communication with the hot water inlet tube, a cold water inlet port in fluid communication with the cold water inlet tube, and a movable valve member configured to control the flow of water through the hot water and cold water inlet ports. A face seal is positioned intermediate the waterway assembly and the valve assembly. A locking member is operably coupled to the valve assembly and is configured to secure the valve assembly to the waterway assembly. A radial seal is positioned intermediate the interface member of the waterway assembly and the locking member.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.